Talk:Battle of Onyx
Untitled i must add one thing, to the space part. The Agincourt was destroyed by the sentinals before the Beatrice jumped in-system. Ghosts of Onyx page 129. " In high orbit, the Agincourt exploded-- Shouldn't team Gladius be added to the UNSC casualties table? -Starliner The UNSC cruiser in Battlegroup Stalingrad is never specifically stated as a Marathon-class Isn't this basiclly a brief recap of Ghosts Of Onyx? I also added a few things to the space section, a few cleanups and detail nitpicky stuff. mostly to do with Patterson's battle group. James-001 05:13, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Somewhat, but thats just because most of the second half of the book focused on this conflict. Similar to Operation: FIRST STRIKE and Halo: First Strike. -ED 05:16, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Question?- Do I have to say something here each time I change something in this article? I just changed some ordering of the ships and other little things. Or should I only say something if I change big stuff? peaceJames-001 00:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :You should only need to post to debate about what makes sense when there is an edit conflict (two people changing things back and forth). --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:47, 15 February 2007 (UTC) agincourt the agincourt was not part of battlegroun stalingrad, so i'm adding it as a separate casualty. CaptJim 19:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Removing image Everyone, I'm removing the FanArt image of multiple SPARTANS. I know it's been approved by the FanArt Committee, but if you've read the novel (and if you haven't - read this page), then you'd know there were only five SPARTAN-IIs on Onyx, and one wasn't even wearing MJOLNIR armour. This image is inappropriate for this page as it depicts six SPARTAN-IIs in MJOLNIR armour. -- Manticore Talk | 12:05, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Armor classification I dont get it... Did the Spartan-II on Onyx have Mk. VI armor or is it only John so far that have one?? I understand John was field-testing Mk VI armor while the others were still stuck with Mk V. I think this was partly because he'd been through hell and back while the bulk of the rest of them were out of battle for large segments of the interlude time (Kelly, Fred, Will in caves most of the time, Linda in cryopod) and as we see in the start of Halo 2, he's pretty much fried his equipment. --Forgottenlord 04:53, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Activation time In GoO, Dr Halsey states that the time of activation for the Sentinels corresponds with when John was on Alpha Halo - not Delta. At the time, she wasn't even aware of the existence of Delta Halo. : "When, precisely, did they appear?" she asked. : "The morning of September twenty-first," Kurt replied. : "That timing coincides with the activation of an alien weapon world - before John thankfully destroyed it..." : - GoO, Pg 175 --Forgottenlord 04:55, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Separatists? At what point exactly did the Elites forge an alliance with UNSC? Seemed to me, that took them mere hours. How happened that an Elite-commanded fleet attacked humans if they were separatist? Were they simply planning to fight both the Prophets and the Humans at once, on two fronts? Reckless for an Elite, more like a Brute.-- 16:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Halo 3 takes place a few weeks after 2 (Excluding the last Chief scene). Not all separatists were allied with the Humans. In the beginning, it was only Thel, even Rtas was against them until the very moment of the alliance formation. The Sangheili didn't all know of the truce, so these ones were still against Humans.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 17:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC)